


Turning Saints Into the Sea

by Amara_Merlin_XCVII



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Charming Ren, Cheeky FMA reference, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Innuendo, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Makoto "I am not jealous" Nijima, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amara_Merlin_XCVII/pseuds/Amara_Merlin_XCVII
Summary: A mysterious costumer arrives in LeBlanc and seems to get along a little too well with Ren. This upsets Makoto a bit more than she lets on.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Amamiya Ren/Takemi Tae, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Takemi Tae, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takemi Tae
Comments: 3
Kudos: 77





	Turning Saints Into the Sea

It was early in the afternoon. Raindrops were gently tapping against the windows of a small coffee shop hidden away in an obscure alley on the backstreets of Yongen-Jaya. Despite the precipitation, rays of sunlight were still able to slip into Café LeBlanc, illuminating the booth occupied by the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.

What started as a group study session had slowly shifted into an idle hang out around the café as the 4 teenagers grew tired of the schoolwork. The books, pens and other study materials were set aside on the table and an atmosphere of quiet relaxation permeated the area. Ryuji and Ann sat on one side of the table, chatting about some old Anime series from their childhood. On the opposite side, Makoto was focused on a crossword puzzle, leaning forward over the table with her head resting on her fist, while Ren sat next to her, inattentively scrolling through his mobile phone. Morgana was taking what appeared to be a very peaceful nap on the window sill. Yusuke was fortunately spared from Makoto’s strict study regimen thanks to his status as non-Shujin student. Sojiro had entrusted Ren with running the café while he left to run some errands.

Makoto hadn’t said a word in the last half hour. She just silently basked in the company of the unlikely group who had become her closest friends. She lifted her eyes from the puzzle and looked to her left.

 _“He’s so cute when he’s focused.”_ Makoto thought.

Even though Makoto was thankful to have found such an amazing group of friends. She was especially thankful to have met the one and only Ren Amamiya. The student council president never expected to grow so close to the delinquent transfer student, but in just a few months, their relationship went from strangers, to adversaries, and finally to friends. Ren had guided her on her journey to free herself from the expectations thrusted open her and start living her own life. He opened her eyes to new experiences, and he even helped her save Eiko from that sleazy host. In this short time, Ren had become a part of Makoto’s life like no one had ever before. He was her best friend.

_Friend_

Originally, Makoto was elated to call Ren her friend, but now, she felt a tinge of melancholy whenever she thought about that label. Makoto could not comprehend the reason why. Why did it feel so wrong to call Ren her friend? She definitely saw him as a friend.

_Just a friend._

_Just a friend?_

Makoto had to acknowledge something had changed recently in the way she saw Ren. He had found new ways of intrusively slip into her thoughts. At home, she couldn’t focus on studying for her entrance exams. She kept wishing she were at LeBlanc, sitting in her favourite booth, with her favourite barista behind the bar. He would prepare her favourite blend of coffee while asking her questions about the latest study material. He wasn’t much of a conversationalist, but he was always willing to listen to her problems. She had also grown increasingly aware of just how handsome Ren was. Lately she caught herself constantly staring at the dark haired boy. Silently admiring his defined features during their study sessions. Entranced by the way his profile was complemented by the trench coat he wore during their escapades in the metaverse, sometimes even going as far as imagining it what laid underneath it. Even with her social ineptitude, Makoto knew this was no way appropriate way for friends to think about each other. Could it be that she wanted to be more than a friend to Ren? She had never felt this way before about anyone, and she wanted to explore this feeling further, but she simply did not know how. If only there was a book about this in the school library!

All these new feelings were getting to be bit too overwhelming, she wished she could talk to her sister about it, but she knew that it could only end badly. Makoto was certain that the situation between her and Ren did not feel quite right, but the alternative of stop spending time with him was much too painful to even consider. For now she was content with keeping things as they were. Just friends.

As if he was reading her thoughts, Ren looked up from his smartphone to meet her gaze and quickly offered a warm smile before resuming the scrolling. Makoto couldn’t help but blush after being caught staring. The light embarrassment was enough to pull her out of her daydream and she hurried to sit back upright on her seat. As her brain was adjusting to the new position, her ears perked up to register the conversation between the boy and the girl sitting in front of her.

“Wait, there’s still something I don’t understand. Why was he called the “fullmetal alchemist” when he only had a metallic arm and leg? ‘halfmetal alchemist’ would’ve been more fitting! His brother was a literal suit of steel armour, he seems more deserving of the ‘fullmetal’ title to me…” Ann asked.

“His brother wasn’t officially a state alchemist _. He couldn’t pass the physical examination since he didn’t have a physical body_! Besides, you’re missing the point.” Ryuji replied.

“So he can do what the other alchemists do and more, but he’s still doesn’t get one of those pocket watches just because he has no body? That’s dumb!”

“You’re dumb!”

“Oh yeah? Well, I bet I have kissed more girls than you!”

“Hey! What the ‘eff?! That’s a low blow, Takamaki.”

Ren laughed heartily at Ryuji’s dejection, Makoto just sighed in exasperation. The back-and-forth between the only two blond phantom thieves could get incredibly annoying, but Makoto knew that despite their constant bickering, Ann and Ryuji cared deeply for each other. In fact, it seemed like playful banter between friends was a sign of a close, trusting bond. She wondered if she was more confident, could she have that sort of relationship with Ren.

Her train of thought was once again interrupted by the chime of the bell by the door, indicating the arrival of a new customer. A young woman entered the café and left her umbrella by the door. She had short, messy blue hair and deep brown eyes. She wore a short dark green dress with a red belt, a studded choker complemented her exposed, pale collarbone, and a pair of strappy black platform high heels accentuated her long and shapely legs.

Ann and Makoto stared at the newcomer with amazement, she carried her unique fashion style with an aura of mystique and confidence. Her presence felt dissonant with the quaint atmosphere of the café. Ann mused a woman with such figure and bewitching magnetism must have been a fellow model. Ryuji stared at the young woman as well, but for entirely different reasons.

She shot an exploratory glance at each one of the teenagers in the booth, then firmly rested her eyes on Ren and spoke with a collected tone. “Good afternoon.”

Ren did not react to the appearance of the mysterious customer. He stood up from his seat and breezily walked behind the bar. “Hey, Tae. Mexican Altura, right?”

“You know me so well, guinea pig.” She responded with a surprisingly pleasant voice.

“ _Guinea pig?”_ Makoto thought she surely must have misheard that.

The woman took a sit on one of the stools by the bar while Ren started preparing her coffee with his usual effortlessness. He had become a skilled barista during his tenure at LeBlanc.

He continued with the typical service industry small talk. “How are things at work?”

“Business is booming. I’ve been swamped ever since a meddlesome kid took it upon himself to restore my reputation.” Her tone shifted to a more playful one. It seemed there was a story behind those words. Makoto wasn’t sure if she wanted to hear it. “It’s not that I hate it, but I do miss the peace and quiet sometimes. And some people come by for the stupidest reasons. Yesterday, a man came in asking me to surgically remove a damn splinter from his thumb!”

“Can’t say I blame them. I would certainly take any excuse I can to see you.” Ren flashed a disarming smile. Makoto was sure that had it been directed at her, she would have fainted on the spot.

The woman seemed unimpressed. “Really? I only come around here for the coffee.”

“You wound me deeply, milady.” Ren said with feigned offence

“I’m only kidding…” The smug smile returned to Ren’s face momentarily “…the curry is pretty good too.” There was a heavy silence. After holding a challenging stare for a second, they both quickly broke into laughter.

Ryuji, Ann, and Makoto remained watching silently, utterly mesmerised by the exchange. Who was this woman and what was her relationship with their fearless leader? Why did she act so familiarly towards him? Makoto was inwardly fuming. Why did she get along with Ren seemingly better than herself. This woman was a perfect match for Ren’s sharp wit and flirtatious repartee. Admittedly, they seemed to have great chemistry between them. Makoto had theorised about Ren’s ideal type of woman more often than she would like to admit; If she had to guess, this charming, long-legged beauty would certainly tick off most of the boxes.

Wait… could she be… No, she couldn’t be. Ren was their friend, he surely would’ve told them if he had a girlfriend, right? Makoto abandoned any pretence and moved closer to the edge of the booth to listen in closely to their conversation, hoping to pick up anything that could potentially elucidate the details of the relationship between the frizzy haired barista and the enigmatic customer.

The coffee was done brewing and Ren gently placed a fresh cup of Mexican Altura on the bar. “I’ll have you know, Boss has been teaching me how to make curry. Some even say mine is already better than his.”

She took a sip of the coffee and smiled pleasantly at the delicious taste. Ren had definitely improved since his first attempt at coffee making. “My my. Coffee, curry, quite the little chef, aren’t you?” She replied with just the right amount of sarcasm.

“I’m also quite adept at breakfast food. Play your cards right and you might see for yourself.” Ren said with a wink.

Ryuji’s jaw dropped and Ann let out a faint gasp at the implication. Makoto wasn’t sure what that comment was supposed to mean, but she knew she didn’t like it one bit.

“Careful, charmer. You might give a girl the wrong impression.” Despite her words, it sounded more like a challenge than a warning.

Ren leaned in closer with his elbows resting against the surface of the bar. “Well, I guess that’s up to you, _isn’t it_?” His smooth velvety voice dropped a few tones at the last part. His characteristic charming smile remained impervious on his face.

She matched his expression. “It seems to me like your mouth is writing checks your body can’t cash.”

“Why don’t we apply the scientific method? Let’s carry out a couple _experiments_ , then you’ll have empirical evidence to prove your hypothesis.”

“Mmm… could it be that you’re looking to get a _thorough examination_ , my little guinea pig~” The woman spoke with a seductive, sultry voice that could’ve driven even the most strong-willed men mad.

Ren didn’t seem affected by her siren charms. “Can you blame me if I say yes?”

She laughed out loud at the audacity of the young man, dispelling all the built up tension in the air. “You truly are a menace, kid.” She gently booped the tip of his nose, and then proceeded to finish her coffee with one swift gulp. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but I’ve got to get back to work.” She stood up and walked towards the exit. ”Stop by the clinic sometime soon, guinea pig. Maybe you’ll get your wish one of these days.” She said with a wink before finally heading out”

“Lovely to see you as always, Tae!” Ren bid as farewell.

The alluring woman left the café while the three spectators were still processing the conversation that just took place, and then three pairs of wide eyes fixated on Ren. He seemed confused by the sudden attention of his friends. They all remained silent for far too long to be comfortable, but no one knew exactly what to say.

Makoto was the first to break the silence, voicing her inner thoughts out loud without even realising it. “Who the hell was that?!”

“She’s our doctor!” Morgana chirped joyfully. Apparently having awakened from his nap at some point.

“That woman is a doctor?!” Ann said, incredulously

“She’s hot” were all the words Ryuji could muster, his mouth still agape.

“Her name is Tae Takemi, she runs a clinic a couple blocks away, so she comes by here quite regularly.”

“What is your relationship with her? How old is she? And most importantly, why the hell does she call you ‘her little guinea pig’?” Makoto’s sudden interrogation came out a bit more forceful than she intended. She could only hope her face wasn’t as red as she feared.

“I’ve been helping her with some… _clinical trials_ … in exchange for medicine to use in the metaverse.” Ren said, hoping that it was enough to satiate the curiosity of his friends.

“Nice…” Ryuji said while extending a fist to his bro. “ _‘clinical trials’_ is a euphemism, right?”

Ren shook his head vehemently, a light coloration appeared on his cheeks. “What? No! It’s nothing of the sort.”

“Oh yeah? then what’s up with all the flirting?” Ann asked.

“Flirting? What flirting? I was only being polite. It’s basic customer service.” Ren was quick to retort, trying to appear calm and collected.

“If that’s customer service then I’ve gotta start eating here more often.” Ann said with a devious smile.

“It was highly inappropriate!“ Makoto interrupted. ” That was not a conversation a high school student should be having with a grown woman, especially a doctor.”

 _“I’m reacting this way because it’s inappropriate, not because I’m jealous.”_ Makoto tried to tell herself.

“Come on, Makoto. It was only a bit of harmless flirting.” Ren tried to calm her down.

“Aha! So you do admit it was flirting!” Ann said with an accusatory finger.

Ren returned to his usual smug and confident demeanour. “Well, what can I say? I can’t help being so charming.”

Ren was way too charming for his own good, Makoto had to agree, but she’d rather die than admit it out loud and embolden his ego even further. She was preparing to keep berating Ren when she was interrupted by a melodic ringtone.

Ann answered her phone. “Hello?... Yes, I’m free… Sure! I can be there in half an hour… Alright, bye!” She hung up and turned to her friends.

“I’m sorry guys. One of the models couldn’t make it, so they asked me to fill in for a photoshoot.” She quickly picked up her stuff from the booth table. ”Gotta go, see you tomorrow at school!” She quickly said goodbye to everyone and left the café.

Ryuji also started to gather his things. “I actually have to go as well, I promised I would help my mom at home today.” He then turned to Ren with a knowing grin. “I’ll call you tonight, bro. I’m gonna wanna hear all the details about these clinical trials with Dr. Legs. Later!” Ren facepalmed at his friends lack of decorum, while Makoto tried very hard not to let her mind wander about what the aforementioned clinical trials possibly entailed.

A soft thump caught their attention. It was Morgana jumping off the booth. “I’m also gonna take off. Gotta stretch my legs after that nap. See you later, Joker. Queen.” The cat quickly sprinted up the stairs to leave the café through the attic window.

And with that, only a bespectacled boy and a red-eyed girl remained in LeBlanc. Makoto tried to find something appropriate to say, but her mind kept going back at the conversation between Ren and Takemi. She wasn’t sure whether the tension in the air was all in her head, but she was thankful that Ren was the first one to speak.

“I’d hate to call it a day so early. Can I offer you a cup of coffee to convince you to hang out with me a little longer?” He said with hopeful eyes.

Makoto hesitated. This might not be the best idea. She wasn’t thinking clearly, and she didn’t want to say something she might regret. But she was always happiest whenever she spent time alone with Ren. In the end, she allowed herself to be a little selfish.

“That would be lovely, thank you.” She moved from the booth to the bar while Ren worked on a new batch of coffee.

Despite her better judgement, Makoto decided to ask the question that would not stop bugging her.

“So… is that your type?”

Ren was caught off-guard by the question . “Eh? What do you mean?”

“Dr. Takemi. Would you say that she’s your type?” Makoto reiterated, unsure whether she actually wanted to know the answer.

“Well, I must admit, I have a weakness for chokers. And she does have a really great sense of humour. But I don’t know, I wouldn’t say she’s my type.”

Makoto narrowed her eyes. “Really? Come on, Ren. Even I couldn’t help staring at those legs!”

Ren got a good chuckle out of her reaction. “I mean, of course I find her attractive, I’m not blind. But I don’t see Tae that way, she’s is a bit too old for me. Don’t get me wrong, I do like older girls, but I prefer a girl with whom the age gap is smaller…” after a slight pause, a suggestive smirk appeared on Ren’s face, “… like a third year, for example.”

Makoto blushed heavily upon hearing that. She was usually quite good at handling Ren’s constant teasing, but today, with the turmoil in her head and her newfound feelings for him, it was just too much.

“How do you do that, honestly?” Makoto asked with frustration in her voice.

“Do what?” Ren asked with genuine confusion.

“You were just flirting with that Doctor, and now you’re flirting with me as if nothing happened! Have you no shame?”

“Oh, is that jealousy I see in your eyes, Miss President?”

Makoto thought that her face could not get any redder than it already was. She was proved wrong.

“See, that’s exactly what I mean! The constant teasing, the flirting. You’ll indiscriminately charm anything with a skirt. You just did it with Takemi, you do it with me all the time, and I’ve seen you do it with those other women you’re friends with. The journalist, the fortune teller, even Ann! I don’t understand how you can just say stuff like that like it’s nothing.”

Ren seemed a bit embarrassed by her remark. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure, to be honest. I guess I can talk them like that because we’re close friends. We’ve grown to rely on each other and we know we have nothing but good intentions. It’s just harmless fun.” He made a brief pause to collect his thoughts before continuing . “But with you… it’s different.”

“Different how?” Makoto inquired.

“With you, I tease and I joke because I’m actually very nervous, and I don’t know what else to do. I put this cheeky, confident façade because I’m afraid what will happen if I’m sincere for once.”

Makoto was taken aback by those words. A façade? She couldn’t decipher what he was trying to say. She didn’t respond, prompting him to continue talking. Ren leaned in closer to the bar, his expression turned more serious. 

“What if I told you that when I say stuff like that to you, it’s not nothing?”

 _“What!? What the hell is he talking about?”_ She just stared, not knowing what to say.

“What if I told you that whenever I flirt with you, I actually mean every single word? What if I told you that on every single one of our pretend dates, I was hurting inside, wishing they could be real dates? What if I told you that every time I tease you, or compliment you, or jokingly insinuate how much I like you, I do it because I secretly hope you will reciprocate?”

_“Is Ren trying to... confess his feelings?! Surely I must be dreaming, there is no way this is actually happening.”_

“R-ren, I—”

He cut her off before she could finish her sentence. “Makoto, these past few months have been the best of my life. When first moved to Tokyo, I was so lost. I thought this year was going to be miserable, but somehow I was fortunate enough to meet the best friends I’ve ever had, and I got to meet you. I’ve really enjoyed the time we’ve spent together, and I know this is selfish of me, but being your friend is just not enough anymore.” “I’ve had a huge crush on you pretty much since the moment I met you. At first I tried to supress my feelings. I knew you were way out of my league. A woman as beautiful and as brilliant as you should have nothing to do with a criminal without future like me.” “But now I can’t stop thinking about you. You are the first thing on my mind when I wake up and the last thing on my mind when I go to sleep. I can’t focus whenever we study together, I’m always too distracted by the small frown on your face when you are focused, or the way you cup your chin with your hand when you are in deep thought. Whenever you laugh at my stupid jokes, I have to fight the urge to hold you close and never let go. I’m sorry for just dumping my feelings onto you like this, but I had to get it out of my chest. I’ll understand if don’t feel the same way about me, or even if you don’t want to see me ever again. But I promise you that if you give me a chance, I’ll work hard every day to become a man worthy of you.”

Makoto could not believe what was happening. Her initial shock rendered her unable to speak for too long, Ren’s face was growing increasingly worried. She finally made eye contact with him. Looking into his deep grey eyes made her see Ren in a different light yet again. This was a Ren she had never seen before. She doubted he had ever let himself be this exposed, this vulnerable in front of anyone else before. She realised it was now her turn to be confident. She took his hand in hers and harnessed all her courage to speak the words she had been wanting to for far too long. 

“Ren, I don’t care about your record, because I know the kind of person you are. The real you. You are the nicest, kindest, most amazing man I’ve ever met, and nothing would make me happier than being with you.” She said trying to channel her best impression of the poised woman she wished she could be.

He quickly vaulted over the bar to hug her with the strength to make up for all the times he only wished he could. Makoto returned the hug with matching intensity. At that moment, she felt at ease like never before. He made her feel like all the lonely nights were now a thing of the past.

“Makoto, I hope I can make you even half as happy as you’ve made me. For a moment I was afraid I had just ruined our friendship. That I made you hate me. There are no words to describe how overjoyed I am to hear you say that.” He said with a slightly shaky voice.

“I could say the same thing. I-I’ve actually had a huge crush on you for a long time as well, but I hadn’t realised it until recently. I didn’t know what to do. The way I feel.. all of this… is still so new to me.” She confessed

His small and intimate smile was enough to comfort her. “I guess we were both too blind to see what was right in front of us. But don’t worry, we’ll figure it out together.”

They continued to enjoy each other’s warmth in a tight embrace, wishing that the moment could last forever. When they loosened their grip to face each other, Makoto was the first to speak.

“Now that Ann and Ryuji are not here to distract us, we might actually learn something.” She said with a hint of nervousness.

“You want to get back to studying?” Ren asked.

“I was thinking... maybe we could study some things we don’t have experience in yet… Would that be ok?” She buried her face in his chest, trying to hide her incipient blush.

He giggled as he gently stroked her hair. “I will gladly be your study partner, my Queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction. After reading so many great stories on this website, I decided to try and give back to the fandom I love so much. I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I wish to continue improving my writing to tackle more ambitious stories in the future, but for now I'm happy to finally join this amazing community. 
> 
> PS: I recently watched FMA:B and I loved it. Definitely recommend it! The conversation between Ann and Ryuji was inspired by an actual conversation I had with my brother.


End file.
